Coud Van Giruet
, better known as , is a young member of the Red Lynx sky pirates, and the protagonist of the story. He eventually reacts with Reverie Metherlence and becomes her Pledger. Appearance Cou has spiky blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, and is always seen wearing his Red Lynx jacket. Personality Although he is a sky pirate, Coud is a kind person who hates to see the weak or helpless being bullied or exploited. He is one of the few people who truly consider Edel Raids as more than just weapons. Coud is often embarrassed and naive when it comes to dealing with girls, since he was raised in a male-only environment with his sky pirate gang The Red Lynx. He often feels the need to prove himself, however to him, Ren's safety always comes first, along with fulfilling his promise to Ren by taking her to Edel Garden. Background Cou was homeless until the age of five, when he was found by the boss of the Red Lynx sky priate gang. Cou looks up to his Boss like a father. The Boss taught him to be kind, and protect the weak, and Cou always sticks by those values. This is part of the reason he feels fulfilling his promise to Ren, and protecting her, is so important. Plot Coud finds Reverie Metherlence sleeping in a coffin-like box that was picked up as loot in a raid. Curious and excited to meet a girl (a rare oppurtunity in the man-only environment he lives in), Coud approaches her. Within minutes of their meeting, Coud's ship is attacked by a trio claiming to be from Arc Aile, an organisation dedicated to "protecting" people like Reverie (but they do not explain what she needs protecting from). Coud and the Red Lynx Pirates then find out that Reverie (who likes to be called Ren), is actually an Edel Raid, a being capable of 'reacting' with a human and changing its shape to become a formidable weapon. The attackers offer to peacefully buy Ren for a very high price from the Red Lynx Pirates who found her - but Coud refuses on the grounds that Ren cannot be bought and sold like some sort of 'object'. Touched by this, Ren befriends Coud. When the ship is attacked again (by a ninja-like group of people), Ren allows Coud to react with her so they can protect the ship and Coud's shipmates. The attackers manage to destroy the ship, but the Boss of the Red Lynx Pirates orders Coud to escape with Ren and protect her to the best of his ability. And so, honoring the order from his Boss, Coud flees with Ren, leaving the rest of the Red Lynx Pirates behind. Ren then tells Coud she is heading to a place called Edel Garden, and, adamant to protect her, Coud offers to escort her there (even though he doesn't know where the fabled Edel Garden is). They soon find that they have been followed by the three people from Arc Aile, who are determined to peacefully take Ren back to Arc Aile Headquarters, where they say she will be protected. However, they agree to her wishes to start the journey to Edel Garden, first. And so, Cou, Ren and the Arc Aile trio begin their journey to Edel Garden. This story also raises questions about what being Human truly means, since Edel Raids are often exploited by people who only see them as tools to be used, even though they are people in their own right. Cou soon realizes that he is unable to fight efficiently with Ren because he drains too much of her power in every attack. However becomes a formidable fighter after he is taught what an Edel Raid is and what they are capable of doing. Cou's only personal weapon is a sickle-like tool attached to a long flexible wire called Angel (pronounced "angle") because it's shaped and detachable from the rope like a fish hook. He uses it as a weapon when he is not reacted with Ren or as a means to stop him from falling. It is also hinted that Cou is able to live as long as a Edel Raid because he was killed by the three Edel Raids who wanted to make Ren their new queen, but he was brought back to life when the previous queen of Edel Garden, Eve, gave her life to him so he could be together with Ren. At the anime's end, Cou returns to Red Lynx with Ren as well and are last seen flying off into the moonlit sky on one of the Red Lynx choppers. Relationships Ren Since the Red Lynx sky pirates is a male only ship, Coud never had the chance to interact with females until he met Ren. As a result, he is very shy around her especially when he and Ren are alone together. When he vows to protect her, he also begins to have feelings for her, at first because he thought she was cute and later develops a stronger love for her. Everyone seems to know about his feelings, due to the fact that when they are in Nad Lezen and he admits that he's in love with her, Kuea and Cisqua both roll their eyes and state that they already knew. Red Lynx Boss He looked up to the boss like a father figure. He takes what boss tells him seriously which is why he feels protecting Ren is so important. Powers and Abilities 'Gelade Techniques' *Euros Loop (Euro Lumin) *Notus Chord/Ardos Sword *Reject Out/Wind Armour *Zephyrus Art Trivia *A running gag in the show is that Coud is, despite being a sky pirate, is an infamously terrible pilot and frightens the rest of the cast whenever he has to control any sort of mechanized vehicle, including cars, although he is ironically quite handy with tools and mechanics. He improves by the time the anime is over, though he still isn't that good, but he doesn't crash as often. *His favorite food is jellyfish stew. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pledger